Doom Fellscyther
DG-06 Doom Fellscyther lit. Feline Shadow Hex Shiniga is the personal Dor type combat Draguz locked to Alicya "Ryuk" Shinigami. Deriving from the Shinigan lore, it's powerful crux based attacks empower it's Draguzstone, fortifying critical based slash attacks like a wildcat on the hunt. It shares it's special signature Purple Flame with Stardust Wyvenra. Profile Fellscyther prowls from the dark realm along with Byakko and Lunarus. Since Shinigami spent her childhood years as a naive but jovial girl, she had drastic predilection for any domestic or wild cat (black ones most likely) and could not further tolerate their appearance or proximity. Her parents repetitively pondered about thier solution to this problem, tagging their worried child on a healthy stroll throughout the outskirts of Crinea Forest. Ghastly meows from the shadowed corners and piercing canary orbs dreadfully locked onto her like a pair of gun barrells. Disheveling into tears, Shinigami forfeited her walk, continuing to sorrow over her pillow. Her mother volunteered to hug her tightly, calming her down with non cat bedtime stories. Feeling mildly morose, Ryuk lulls to sleep towards her mother's quiet but soothing voice. Day by Day, even at a french elementary school, a plethora of rogue cats would swoop in from behind and naughtily swipe her lunch away as if it was a prize pack from the trash can. Other people who had everyday experiences with cute kittens will never feel the same for Shinigami since her complex fear shrouds her like darkness. Her parents decide to consult a cat therapist, beckoning Shinigami to stay calm while he presented several image cards depicting shadowy cat silhouettes. Peeking through closed fingers, Ryuk maintained her composure and stifled through her vision. Flashback imagery of menacing yowls and wicked slitting caused her to uncontrollably backaway while screaming in desperate french. With the trio finally buckling her down, she shivered down to a staturte minority, her parents hugging her for deep comfort and love. Her parents decide to tackle a different approach and tag her along to the toystore instead. Pouring over a rack of animal figurines alone, she quickly befriends a blonde haired boy roughly the same age, introducing her to a figurine phenomenon called Dragoma. Heartbeating in fear, Shinigami casually removes "Felliana", a jet black feline emblazoned with purple tribal marks and purple scythe strapped to it's muscular back. Trying her best not to fall victim under her nightmares, the mysterious visitor introduces himself as Romain, quickly befriending the little girl with a best friend hug. Choking out in sudden reaction, Shinigami maintains her composure while Romain strategically picked out "Wyvrex", a purple flaming wyvern. A week later, her parents approve Romain as her new mentor for drowning away Shinigami's catphobia. Ryuk strives to overcome her fear and vows to comfort herself around cats. Years later, Romain heads off to college while Shinigami's father combats against his illness but fails to do so. Single with her mom, she attends Uni where she strives to excel in Esophosy. Stumped during a study guide for Uni, Ryuk Shinigami eagerly bites on her pencil, her mind processing different outputs concerning her exam. Straining to keep up with her lethargy state, she began to call her mom in concern for her light famine. A typical simple meal. Moaning in dazing mutters, she placed her makeshift "paw" on her study guide, a Draguz brand embedding through the leaflets. Priding in her oath while staring at the Brand of Shiniga mysteriously emblazoned across her hand, Ryuk Shinigami proudly chose Doom Fellscyther as her official Draguz partner, never to fear her childhood ever again. Draconic DIVERGENT (coming soon) KvD: Chronicles Fellscyther assists Ryuk as her personal Draguz shifter class, allowing her to prowl on enemies like a wildcat on the hunt. With the Haselunne Shepherds mistaking her as a rogue Skogkatt from another territory, with her snarky but clever attitude listlessly aides the Shepherds on their journey. Appearance Doom Fellscyther is a lethe mid size feline cat with swift and powerful attacks. Black fur swathes all over with bright purple paws for fast distant sprinting and claws for tight grip against unscalable walls and ceilings. Sporting tufts of gray fur on the underbelly and lower jaw/cheeks, two white bandages wrap around her forelegs pinned with a gold brooch while the rear are single wrapped. Purple tribal lines blazon her forehead while the Brand of Shiniga is tattooed on her left muscular shoulder. Dragoma Gear Emblem Bolt: Shiniga The bolt despicts the Brand of Shiniga, a simple purple scythe. Draguz Layer: Fellscyther Two cat heads alond with claws extending as large scythes circle around the Emblem Bolt, colored Black and digital purple with piercing yellow orbs. Forge Disc: Vision A simple metal disc shaped into pattering waves, great for smash attacks and respiteful traction. Support Frame: Yowl Two spike protusions poke out adjacent from each other dipped downwards for extra spin mobility. Can be flipped over in attack mode where spikes face upwards. Colored light purple. Strike Driver: Hunter A simple rubber tip colored dark purple allows Fellscyther to madly swerve around the stadium, capable of "leaping" across to strike opponents. Personal Items Crinean Bell, Crinean Bell EX Item desc:' A generic playful toy turned into a special item owned by Ryuk Shinigami. Ring around with every swift attack, noising enemies out of bay. Careful when alerting lunch time! Dragomooriya Overview '''''Combat Fellscyther is a stealthy feline whenever it comes to combating her challenging induced opponents. Favouring elements of the dark arts, she willpowers her Final Strike based on her attitude. Creasing up excellent leaping distances, Reverse Rain empowers water to morph into purple drops of fire as it flings towards enemy unit, creating an circular borderline of flaming fire around. Lumino based Draguz are prominent to weaken after each strike. A yowl is ensued with Anamethea when clouds of wretched darkness will amass around the selected target, engulfing him/her in their cold embrace. Fellscyther employs her Final Strike when her Galdr trangle is strategically complete. Dorhex will amass, two saber scythes crossweave around enemy unit before striking across with an X shape slash. Grants ATK +10. Basic Stats Max Stats Growth Rates Class Skills Damage Rates *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Fellscyther is an inspirational name based on Beyblade Burst's Doomscyther. * The Brand of Shiniga resembles a scythe Gallery Doom Fellscyther poster.png|Promotional poster for Fellscyther Doom Fellscyther.PNG|concept for Fellscyther Fellscyther pop 1.png|Fellscyther sketch 1 Fellscyther pop 3.png|Fellscyther sketch 2 Shinigan legacy.png|Wallpaper to the Shinigan legacy Category:Draconic characters